


Pillow Play

by stella602



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chocolate, Death, Deepthroat, Hot, Lube, Other, Pillow - Freeform, Sad, Sexy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:30:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7739965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stella602/pseuds/stella602
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HOTTEST STORY EVER. WRITTEN DURING TEMPORARY INSANITY AT 4 AM BETWEEN 2 PEOPLE SO YEAH IF YOU WANT MORE TELL ME AND WE WILL WRITE MORE!!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Play

I'M LAUGHING SO HARD I'M EATING MY PILLOW  
NOW I'M LAUGHING STOP  
I CANT THIS PILLOW WANTS ME TO DEEP THROAT IT  
GIVE THE PILLOW WHAT IT WANTS  
OK LET ME GRAB THE LAST OF THE LUBE  
FUCK IT THERE IS A FEATHER IN MY MOUTH  
DRY PILLOW  
PILLOW HUMP  
YOU DON'T NEED LUBE TO DEEP THROAT WYD  
WELLL  
OH FUCK THE PILLOW  
WHAT HAPPENED  
THE FUCKING PILLOW FINISHED IN MY MOUTH I'M CHOCKING I FEEL LIKE I ATE A DUCK  
I'M SCREAM  
WELL I'M CHOCKING ON A CHICKEN WHY EVEN  
THE PILLOWS FEATHERS WERE CLENCHING  
IT WAS SO CLOSE  
THE PILLOW STIFFENED  
IT JUST NEEDED ONE LAST... I RAMMED IT DOWN HARDER SHE KNEW AT ANY MOMENT NOW IT WOULD LOSE ITS FILLING DOWN HER CLENCHING THROAT  
THE CASE ROLLED BACK  
THE FEATHERS SHOT DOWN HER THROAT  
THE PILLOW SCREAMED  
SILENT TEARS OF PAIN AND PLEASURE SLIPPED DOWN HER CHEEK AS THE PILLOW FINALLY CAME  
SHE TRIED TO GASP BUT ONLY ENDED UP CHOCKING  
THE PILLOW WAS A LIMP CASE OF HAPPINESS AND DIDN'T NOTICE WHAT WAS HAPPENING TO HER  
AT HER FUNERAL EVERYTHING WAS CHOCOLATE  
IT WAS WHAT SHE WOULD HAVE WANTED  
BUT THE PILLOW NEVER FELT AS PLUMP AGAIN  
THE END BITCHES


End file.
